Angels in the Garden... Out of the Cold Pt 3
by Arc
Summary: Foxglove and Dale are reunited at last but what's wrong with Apollo?


Angels in the Garden   
  


By Alex Croley   
  


Part 3   
  


Chapter 9   
  


The Mind's Eye   
  


Apollo sat in the Ranger plane, still fuming at the fact that a mistake made by Humphrey. He had hoped that his old friend knew what he was doing; because this was putting Foxglove on the spot. It wasn't that Foxglove was forced to facing her beloved, but it was done without planning or consulting everyone in the group. He could not really blame Humphrey for what he did, it was an accident. However, he could be very upset at the Rescue Rangers; especially after what he saw was a clear setup. He could clearly remember the day that he had met Foxglove just outside of the city.   
  


*** 

Flashback: Two Years Ago   
  


Apollo sat in the mist of a large forest. He and Humphrey had spent about a full moon cycle training and unwinding form their last adventure. A small brush fire had broken out just north of where they were now and had done much damage to the surrounding countryside. Putting out the fire was the easy part of the job by far. The duo had spent only two days rescuing animals from that fire as well as helping the humans find a damaged hose. However, they spent the next two weeks fixing the local village back up, or at least started to.   
  


But, now there was nothing tot do but rest and relax. Slipping out his tin whistle, Apollo began to play a soft melody. Humphrey who was asleep a the time, slowly opened his eyes and shook hiss head, "You know, it's the only time , I've heard something come out of your mouth that wasn't annoying."   
  


Apollo only gave a jubilant note as an answer. A smirk crossed his face as he continued to play. Looking up at the night sky he watched several fireflies dancing about. Placing his whistle into a small pouch, Apollo asked, "So, Hmmvy, where are we going to now?"   
  


"Well I guess we could venture further toward the river." Then with a smirk of his own Humphrey continued, "We could always visit Tabitha..."   
  


Making himself more comfortable, Apollo curled himself and said, "Tabby, yeah it would be nice to see her again."   
  


"And eat some of her home cooking." Humphrey said.   
  


"And eat some of her home cooking." Apollo said sleepily closing his eyes. Then one of his eyes shot up, and a small frown began to form, "Oh no you don't."   
  


"Don't what?" Humphrey said innocently.   
  


"You've got to get more creative than that you old mothball." Apollo said flatly, "You know that I have no intention of letting you pawn me off to a happy house maker."   
  


"But what's wrong with Tabitha?" Humphrey said with a hint of annoyance, "She's beautiful, healthy, capable of rearing good strong children..."   
  


"She's also someone who isn't adventurous. Come on Humphrey," *This argument is growing too old* "I want to travel and explore. She doesn't even want to leave her home half the time."   
  


"So she takes care of the home and you adventure." Humphrey countered. He still couldn't understand why Apollo would deny himself a chance at a family.   
  


"But I would want her WITH ME." Apollo replied. He was about to say something else when his ears perked up. "Do you hear that?"   
  


Humphrey strained his ears. "No, I don't hear anything unusual."   
  


But, Apollo was sure he had heard something. Picking up his staff and a bola, Apollo walked toward the edge of the clearing. Humphrey flew up to a branch and looked out to see what Apollo had heard. Silently, the duo walked into the brush, both keeping track where the other was.   
  


Apollo again strained his ears, as he began to recognize the sound. 'Someone's crying.' he thought, putting his staff onto his back. Walking more relaxed Apollo and Humphrey saw the source of the crying in another clearing nearby.   
  


A small bat had somehow curled up into a small pink ball. She, from the way the voice sounded, was in deep pain, whether physical or emotional. Calmly walking up to her Apollo spoke first, "Hello."   
  


"Hello..." Was all that she said in between sobs and sniffles.   
  


"What's wrong ma'am?" Apollo asked knelling beside the female bat.   
  


With a painful shriek she said painfully, "I want to die!"   
  


***   
  


Those four words had burned in his ears for a long time. Apollo remembered that it took many weeks of consoling and many months before she trusted them at all. Pounding the side of the plane he drew a breath and looked out toward Foxglove. 'You've come a long way since then sis.', he thought to himself as he could see the troubled mind that seemed to etch on her face. 'And if they do anything to hurt you, I swear I'll make them sorry.'   
  


"So, err, Apollo what happened to ya mate?" Monterey said hesitantly. He was hoping to ease the tension that seemed to develop the moment they met.   
  


For a moment Apollo considered telling Monterey where to go, but instead he saw a friendly look on the bigger mouse's face. It made the young mouse relax a little as he answered, "We had busted up a protection racket just east of the city. I ran into some tough guy named Mouso."   
  


"Crikey, you must of been in some punchout." Monterey Jack said a little curious who walked away with the most bruises.   
  


"Yes, it was." Apollo responded then he thought for a moment, 'Maybe I can get some information on him.' "But as I said we did break the racket."   
  


"Too right, I guess his gang was not pushovers either?" Monterey asked, he to was hoping to get a little information, if there was a new criminal influence, the Rescue Rangers need to know about it.   
  


"Actually, he was someone working for some rat named Capone." Apollo said, noticing that Monterey's features stiffen when he had mentioned the name 'Capone'.   
  


"Golly, did you take on Rat Capone all by yourselves?" Gadget asked now intrigued by not only Apollo, but the small group of animals that seemed to have the same want to fight crime in the city. Gadget herself thought that it would be great to have another crime fighting team in the city.   
  


"Who Capone, yeah, he was a pushover." Apollo said a little prideful that fact. Still, he didn't know how much of the story he wanted to divulge. 'Because you still don't at all trust them that's why.' a little voice said in his head.   
  


"Whether you consider them pushovers or not people like Capone is not someone to take lightly." Gadget responded, all to well remembering how difficult a villain was like Rat Capone.   
  


'She's right.' Apollo thought to himself realizing that he had spoken with a little more arrogance than usual. Composing himself for a moment he answered, "You may be right, considering one of them got away."   
  


"Which one?", Both Monterey and Gadget asked at the same time. All of the Rangers knew what kind of havoc a gang like Capone's was able to create.   
  


The reaction was not lost on Apollo as he answered, "The one who I got into a tangle with, Mouso." Apollo gauged everyone's reaction, noticing the questioning looking in their eyes.   
  


As Apollo described Mouso and his fighting abilities, Monterey rubbed underneath his chin for a second lost in thought. After that he said, "Nope, never met the bloke before."   
  


Gadget and Zipper seemed to agree. "Golly, he must have been a new addition to the gang. We should tell Chip as soon as we land." Gadget said turning back to flying.   
  


"Well you can tell us more after we land." Monterey said pointing how close they were to home. With a nod Gadget began to land the plane onto her runway. As smooth as the landing was Apollo still had a huge knot in his stomach, from the impending reunion.   
  


Chapter 10   
  


Reunited At Last   
  


Foxglove was the first to land. She immediately checked to see if Dale was at home. Nervously, she checked to see where everyone was. She could see Humphrey landing on a branch near the Ranger plane; and saw Apollo carefully stepping out, with the help of Monty. 'This is it.' She thought to herself walking to Apollo, fighting the urge to run.   
  


Gadget, herself, met Foxglove halfway, "I am glad your back, Foxglove. The place was not the same without you", she reassured, giving the bat a hug. Holding on for a brief moment longer she whispered, "Dale wasn't the same without you either."   
  


Foxglove considered what the inventor had told her as she began to beam a bright smile. As Monterey walked by he gave an exaggerated wink to Foxglove as he bellowed out to the house, "Hey, Dale, ya in there lad?!"   
  


Time seemed to slow down at that point as she waited. As the door opened, Foxglove closed her eyes, 'Please don't let him turn me away...' she thought as she heard her beloved's voice.   
  


"Hey Monty!" Dale said coming out of the door, "I think we have... imposters... in... the..." At that point his whole body went stiff. He rubbed his eyes to make sure it wasn't a mirage. Between Monterey and Gadget stood Foxglove, as beautiful as she ever was, just standing there with her eyes opening. Tenitively he walked up to her, saying nothing, but feeling joyous. Chip, who was not far away only held his breath as he saw the light of his best friend's eyes glow warmly.   
  


"Is that really you Foxy?" Dale asked teary-eyed. He looked directly into her eyes trying to see any sign of resentment or betrayal. Dale seeing none of that he took a step in arms reach, not wanting to step beyond a possible boundary; yet wanting o so much to be with Foxy.   
  


"Yes, Cutie... it's me." Foxglove responded as she began to embrace the beloved chipmunk. She of course had no problems breaking as many barriers as she possibly could. She could feel the warmth of his eyes melting the coldness of the loneliness of her soul.   
  


"OH FOXY!!" Dale cried out returning the hug, "I'm please forgive me?"   
  


"Shhhh" was all that Foxglove said consoling him. She considered a moment what she would say about that night. For now though, she was in Dale's arms, and that's all that mattered. "How could I not forgive you cutie... I love you."   
  


"You still love me... after what I said to you that night?" Dale said still unsure. But, before he could say anything else he felt Foxglove's warm lips touch his. After that his brain stopped that line of thinking immediately. The couple had tightened their embrace and closed the world off around them.   
  


"Dale, we will talk about that later." Foxglove said in a still overjoyed with the chipmunk of her dreams in her arms again. Knowing that Dale was admitting he was wrong was more of a conformation, of her love for him. "Right now, I just wanted to be in your arms and snuggle for a little while."   
  


Apollo hobbled over to where Humphrey and Monterey was standing. He could see the satisfying look on the elder hummingbird's face then said off handedly to him, "Do you think those two will come back up for air?"   
  


Humphrey's poetic soul seemed to have the answer, "They are the air that they breath. Admit it Apollo, this is the happiest Foxglove has ever been."   
  


"I still say that senility has rotted your brains," Apollo retorted, "But, now that they are together, I doubt the jaws of life could separate the two."   
  


Monterey couldn't help but put his two cents in as well, "You know, they're like two peas in a pod. I haven't seen Dale this happy in a long time. What ya say Hmmvy, want to leave the two lovebirds alone and catch up on old times?"   
  


"Sure, Monty, I'd love to as soon as we can find a place to stay for the night." Humphrey said still nagged with the idea of finding a place for Apollo to rest and recover.   
  


"Crikey, you mates can stay here until you find a place of your own." Monterey said with a determined look on his face. "And you can forget any objection mate, your staying and that's final."   
  


"Thank you Monterey, I'm sure Apollo would be *very* appreciative of such a kind gesture.", Humphrey said, biting back an apology. He turned to the younger mouse, putting a stern look on his face, "Now Apollo..."   
  


Apollo drew a deep breath biting back a fury of angry words. After all, if he had not allowed himself to get so injured, they would not be here right now. After another twinge of guilt he answered, "Thank you for your hospitality, sir." *Gaia, I feel like a child talking like this.*   
  


"I guess then, Foxglove can stay in my room", Gadget said helpfully. She had walked up as they were talking, with Chip in tow. "Oh, Chip this is my Uncle Humphrey and his friend Apollo."   
  


"I don't see the family resemblance myself." Apollo said silently, followed by being wacked in the head by the elder hummingbird.   
  


"I guess I should thank you two for bringing a dear friend back." Chip said in a happy tone, "The Rangers have really missed her."   
  


A darkness clouded Apollo's eyes as he stepped forward, "Maybe you should have looked in lost and found. Or maybe instead of jumping to conclusions about her, you would have believed in her in the first place."   
  


"Apollo please..." Humphrey started to say as he already knew where the younger mouse was heading.   
  


"NO! I want these 'do-gooders' hear what I think about their abandoning Foxglove." Apollo said angrily. Taking another step forward he continued, "I want them to know what happens when someone's faith and confidence is completely shattered by such distrust."   
  


Chip took a hard gulp as he could feel what Gadget could only describe as 'intense incarnate'. Gadget watched Zipper and Monterey getting ready to restrain Apollo, as Humphrey put himself between Chip and Apollo.   
  


"Apollo are you ok?" a voice from behind asked. Turning around Foxglove had flown a foot away from Apollo. She had heard him yelling but could not understand what he was saying.   
  


It took a moment to compose himself, if Foxglove was willing to forgive such an injustice, then Apollo would just have to suck the pain he felt up. "No Foxglove, I'm fine, I just felt a little out of sorts, that's all." he said putting up a smile, "You know, me, I'm a grouch when in pain." After that he started to walk away, not knowing what to say next.   
  


"He'll cool down, by tonight." Humphrey said, *I hope*, with a pained expression in his eyes. "There has been much on his mind in recent days."   
  


"I'll say he seems not to like us too much," Chip said off-handedly, wondering if it was such a good idea to let them stay after all. However, since Gadget and Monterey was willing to vouch for the Angels, Chip was willing to give this a shot at least.   
  


"Apollo has a bit of a temper, which gets the better of him, from time to time." Humphrey answered, wondering himself if this was a good idea. From what he observed from his younger friend, Apollo had some definite emotion issues that were coming into play here. Unfortunately, Humphrey, had serious doubts that Foxglove was the only reason for his sudden angry demeanor. The elder hummingbird only hoped that reason would come into light soon.   
  


TBC   
  


Next Installment:   
  


The conclusion of Out of the Cold and some things will be resolved.   
  


Coming Soon:   
  


Mouso returns as he uses a certain squirrel to create friction between the Rangers and the Angels in "Interesting Attractions."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
